Someone to Love
by Via Sly
Summary: Entry for Paws & Art contest Tied for Second place : Leah thought the one person she loved had betrayed her. But she realizes he's not the one she loved all along. Continued.
1. Somene to Love

**Paws & Art**

**Title: Someone to Love**

**Penname: ViaSly**

**Banner: #8**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Leah thought the one person she loved had betrayed her. But she realizes he not the one she loved.**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: http: / / printingpawss . blogspot . com/**

* * *

><p>Leah ran out the door, sprinting as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She kept playing the horrible scene in her mind over and over again. She had walked into the house, already saddened about her new friend Embry Call who she had been tutoring; he has been avoiding her. Everything in her life seemed to be going downhill. What she saw next utterly shattered any existing hopeful thought. Sam Uley, her boyfriend of three years, on the living room floor, with another woman. No, not just another woman, her best friend, her cousin, her blood, Emily Young. It was in plain sight, he hadn't even bothered to have any decency in his cheating behavior. There wasn't even a word spoken, he just glared at her as if she had interrupted something terribly important. That's when she ran.<p>

And she ran and ran, until she could barely breathe anymore, tears blurring her vision. She had arrived at her friend Kim's house, looking for some condolences through someone to talk to. She almost walked up to the door when she noticed her boyfriend's car in the driveway. She bit her lip and walked away, not wanting to become a burden on anyone. She felt hopeless and dejected, seeing the sight that she saw, and now not having anyone to talk to. Tears streamed forth from her bright chocolate eyes, not taking one moment to relax. The depression was too much to handle. She clutched her head and collapsed in the middle of the road, not caring that she had scratched her head on the way down, and sobbed relentlessly.

That's when she saw the headlights coming at her, and she moved slowly, realizing how odd she must look sitting on the side of the road. The headlights slowed to a stop, and Leah wondered what was going to happen next, perhaps a murderer would come and take her life, giving her release from what she thought was a horrible existence. There have been reports of missing hikers, recently. She welcomed death with open arms, and seriously prayed that this unknown person would just jump out of the car and kill her already.

"Leah?" It was Paul, one of Sam's friends. "Are you ok?" She just gazed at him from her spot on the road, and nodded her head silently, trying to bite back her tears. He could see that she had been crying, and the sympathy in his brown eyes started to show. Her clothes were mussed and tattered, and her thin, tan frame peeked out from beneath them. She looked down, embarrassed at this encounter. She didn't know Paul that well, only from school, but she had always pushed back feelings of attraction from the first day she met him, not wanting to be untrue to her boyfriend. It saddened Leah for Paul to see her like this.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out barely a whisper. He knew she wasn't fine, and wished he could comfort her, he wished he could hold her in his arms tightly, and ease whatever pain she was feeling. He had always liked Leah, but Sam beat him to her, and he did not want to show his feelings for her, thinking it would complicate her relationship – which lasted longer than he hoped. He never wanted to see her unhappy. He fought the urge to touch her, to reach out and embrace her, and to hold her tightly. Nevertheless, he couldn't go against the Alpha command.

"Do you need a ride home?" He said, and she let out a silent sob, not able to hold back the tears anymore.

"I-I can't go home…" She looked up at him, and his heart sank. He did not ask any questions, but reached out to wipe a stray tear off of her face, but then thought better of it, not wanting to get too close, for fear of more heartbreak.

"You can come over to my place…" She just gazed at him, at the saddened expression on his face. He looked radiant in the moonlight, and Leah couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"Thank you…" She breathed out, and he reached to grab her hand, leading her to the passenger side of his car. The need to protect and keep safe the people of Rez outweighed the order of no one laying hand on Leah Clearwater. Sam was none to please to hear his pack mates' fantasies about his girlfriend. And when he imprinted on Emily, the others, including Paul, thought they could finally have a chance with the infamous Leah, Sam ordered them to stay away from her because he planned on fighting the imprint.

She got in and looked straight ahead, fearing that visions of Paul's face would bring out emotions in her that she didn't want to reveal. He got into the car, starting the drive to his house, stealing glances at Leah every so often. She looked as if she were being torn up inside, and he began to feel sick himself, not being able to stand seeing her like this, so innocent, and so hurt. He parked in his driveway and walked to the door, Leah following silently, her hands wrapped in each other protectively.

He ushered her inside the house, and motioned for her to sit down. She sat on the couch, while he quickly went to the kitchen and got a cloth. He had noticed the cut on her head when she had stepped into the light of his house, and wanted to nurse it. She was on the couch curled up in a little ball, eyes closed, trying her hardest not to think of anything hurtful. She felt like committing suicide. Paul sat down gently next to her, not wanting to startle her. Her eyes flew open, and she looked at the towel he held in his hand.

"You have a cut…" He trailed off as he bent down to dab it with the cloth, but she couldn't handle it any longer, and turned around into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck, needing someone to hold her. She started sobbing again, releasing everything that she had pent up on the ride to his house. He gently placed his hands on her back, liking the feel of her in his arms, but not knowing exactly what to do. He started gently rocking her back and forth, and placed a hand in her hair, caressing it gently.

"It's going to be alright Leah… I'm so sorry…" He whispered in her ear and gripped her tighter. "You know I love you…" She sat up quickly at those words, and he opened his eyes too, just as surprised as she was that they came out of his mouth. He didn't know where that came from.

"Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said, the whole while looking into her eyes. He reached up to touch her face, his bottom lip slightly quivering. "I could never hurt you…" She reached up and placed her hand on top of his, and reached out with the other hand to touch his cheek. Her lips were pouted, and they looked so inviting to him. They both leaned in to each other, brushing their lips together slightly. Pulling back slightly, Leah looked into Paul's eyes deeply, and leaned in again, this time kissing him harder. They both parted their lips, and Paul cautiously slipped his tongue into her mouth, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. She welcomed it with her own, tracing her tongue along his lips, savoring the softness of it. Pulling herself underneath Paul, he laid on top of her and deepened the kiss, tracing her jaw line softly with his fingertips. She pushed him up, wanting to touch him, and placed her hands on his chest, running them up and down softly over his t-shirt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she did this, and Paul saw this, hating seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling away from her. "I've gone too far." She just looked up and shook her head, grabbing his hand in her own.

"No… it's just that it…" She gazed at him longingly. "It feels so right…" All of her emotions for Paul were coming out. "I've been wanting to touch you forever Paul… please… I need someone... I need you... to love me…" Her eyes pleaded with his, and he smiled, a tear of joy escaping from his eye. They both stood up quickly, letting all of the built up desire finally run its course. They could see it in each other's eyes, the fires of passion burning deeply, and Paul took Leah by the hand, leading her into the bedroom quickly.

Once they got inside, Leah removed Paul's t-shirt, and let her hands roam his smooth, defined sculptured chest, loving the feel of it. Paul pulled her in for another kiss, their lips and tongues moving quickly, wanting to taste of each other forever. As he kissed her, he ran his long fingers underneath her shirt, caressing her breasts through the thin material of her bra. He pulled away from her, looking at her flushed, beautiful face, and her chest heaving slightly with excitement. Her eyes were half closed, and he pulled her shirt over her head, unclasping her bra in the process. It glided off of her shoulders, and he bit his lip, tracing the outline of her breasts with his eyes slowly.

He grabbed her by the torso, and led her to the bed, guiding himself on top of her. She reached up to kiss him, but he pushed her head back by her chin, and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, moving to caress her collarbone with his warm tongue. She writhed beneath him, clutching the sheets beneath her.

"And we haven't even started yet…" Paul breathed into her breast, before he placed butterfly kisses all around the nipple, then bit it gently. She panted his name softly, and he moved lower with his mouth, reaching up above him to trace his fingertips along her breasts, while kissing her smooth stomach, each kiss coming dangerously close to her center. He unbuttoned her jeans carefully, pulling them down along with her underwear, revealing her tanned, toned thighs. He moved his palms to her hips, and pushed them down, bracing Leah for his attack. He looked into her eyes before he bent down and brushed his long tongue against her center, causing her to squirm with delight. He continued his quick and complicated assault, knowing exactly where to please her.

Before she had her release, he pulled up the length of her body, licking his lips. She reached up to kiss him, devouring his mouth and tasting herself on his lips. As they kissed, Leah moved to unbutton Paul's cut offs, pulling him out of his jeans, and just his jeans. No boxers. She gently tugged on his hard length, guiding him exactly where she needed to feel him. He covered her hand with his own, and soon pressed into her. Leah moaned, feeling his length completely fill her. He placed his hands underneath the small of her back, and pushed her up to where she was sitting against the headboard of the bed, moving his legs beneath her. She was straddling him, and he began to drive into her, so slowly that she felt like her legs were going to give way. She lowered her head to his ear, and licked his earlobe, feeling him shiver underneath her. This caused him to buck his hips faster inside of her, and he pushed her arms against the headboard, as he moved in and out of her at a fast pace. Her breathing became a series of pants as he made love to her, and before she knew it, he had lifted her up and pushed her against the wall next to the bed, grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist.

His desire had overcome him, and he could not help but to pound into her as fast as he could. He heard her labored breathing and this drove him to drive into her harder, and her screams could soon be heard throughout the house. When he felt himself about to release, he placed his hand against the wall next to her head, still moving, and kissed Leah deeply, feeling her start to shake with her orgasm. With another powerful thrust, he released into her, never breaking their kiss.

He finally pulled out of her, and she groaned at the loss, sliding down the wall. He kissed her again, seeing tears form in her eyes, but he knew that these were tears of joy, and seeing that they shared the same feelings was a dream come true to him. Then it hit him. Sam is going to kill him. Harry is going to revive him just murder him himself. Paul had imprinted on his true love. He had imprinted on Leah Clearwater.


	2. Aftermath: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aftermath**

******Standard Disclaimer**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and voted in the Paws & Art Contest! **

**"Someone to Love" tied for second place! Thanks! **

**Initially this is a one shot, but I'm continuing to become a three/four shot. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Paul could hear her rhythmic breathing as he lay there staring up at the ceiling. His fingers were linked together, hands behind his head as he pondering earlier events.<p>

How was he going to tell his Alpha? How was he going to tell her! Well there's not much Sam could do right? He knows how strong the pull of the imprint is. But what would Leah say. Laugh in his face or run away scared or call him a freak. No. She felt the connection too.

He looked outside window to see the darkness has settled. What an odd and wonderful end to a rare day, Paul thought. It was a first real day off patrolling. So he decided to take a drive around to Port Angeles and Forks. Nothing out of the ordinary, pretty mundane, but it was a rare occasion to be normal. The last thing he thought he would see is Leah on the side of the road.

It pained him to see her hurt. And he still didn't know what caused her to be in such a state of hurt. Not that he should be complaining, because whatever the reason had brought him and his imprint together.

Rolling onto his side, he stared at her. She was lying on her tummy, her leg pulled up slightly. Her ebony hair were curled, laying across the back of her neck as he slipped his fingers into them, moving the tendrils away from her face. She was beautiful, had been since the first day his smoky sepia eyes locked with her brilliant chocolate ones. He had no idea she'd pull him in so deep, deeper then he thought he'd ever go, with anyone. It was beyond the imprint.

His eyes wandered to the swell of her breast and the dark tip that peaked beneath it. How he wanted to touch it, to roll it between his fingers and feel it harden to a tight bud against his touch. For him to take it between his lips, sucking it into his warm mouth where he'd run his tongue over it till she moaned and arched against him. He'd spend time ravishing one before moving his mouth to the other, giving it the exact same attention.

"Fuckin' hell man!"

His voice caused her to stir and he took the opportunity to move in closer, to place his hand across the small of her back.

"Leah, you awake?"

"No, not really." She gruffed.

His head was resting in his hand, as his fingers meandered to the edge of the boxers he had leant her. They were sexy as hell on her, but covered more than enough to leave a bit to the imagination. He slipped his fingers inside, running them along the edge. He didn't know which felt better against his fingertips, the coolness of the fabric or the heat that radiated from her.

"Can I take these off?"

"Mmhmm."

That sounded like a yes to him!

Getting to his knees, he looped his fingers into the sides of the boxers, pulling them over the roundness of her bottom and down her long lean legs. His fingers brushed against the smoothness of her skin as he pulled them over her feet, throwing them to the floor, forgotten. What a sight she was her cooper skin against the white sheets, the contrast of her dark hair against the pillow she clung to. It was more than he could handle.

Grabbing one leg, he bent it up slightly so he could kneel between them. His hands looked huge as he ran them down her back, his thumbs meeting in the middle to run down her spine. Sliding them up her sides, he held on, his fingertips brushing the curve of her breasts as he lowered his mouth, licking a trail across her lower back. She was moving beneath him while he sucked and nipped at that spot right where the curve of her bottom met with her waist, that spot he discovered earlier that she liked to be touched so much. He stayed there a while, as he savoring the feeling of her warm skin against his lips.

She was still lying face down, her head resting against her hands as he eased himself closer behind her. With his weight resting on one taught arm, he grabbed himself with his free hand to slide his hardness between her legs.

"Oh God, you're so…wet!"

"I know…you've been turning me on."

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too."

"I love it when you feel like this, all slippery as I rub against you."

"I love feeling you. Don't stop."

His free hand had wandered back over her hip and down her tummy, to slip between her legs and hold himself tight against her, spreading her folds open while he slid between them. He was slowly rocking his hips, savoring the feeling of gliding between her wetness and his own fingers.

"Can you feel that? Am I rubbing you in all those right places?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I know. I know what you like."

He could feel her juices running over his fingers.

"Oh God Leah, I want inside you. I can't wait!"

"Yes, just go slow. I've never done this position before and I'm still sore from earlier."

"I will. I won't hurt you."

"But you're so…"

"I'll go slow. Pull your leg up a bit more."

He angled his hips slightly as she arched her back, pulling her leg towards her chest. Slowly he eased the tip inside her, stopping after an inch or two.

"How's that? Does it feel…"

"Oh yeah…I can feel you inside me. I love the way it feels."

He placed the palm of his hand flat against her, his first two fingers spread across her slippery opening, holding them apart so he could feel himself sliding between his fingers and into her.

"Aahh fuck you feel good…so good baby."

Easing himself in more, he relished in the heat that now surrounded him.

She was so close to coming with his murmurings alone that she literally felt him run over that special spot deep inside her as he pushed his full length in, so painfully slow so that she could get used to him.

"Stay still; let me feel you deep inside me."

He obliged, pushing his hips up tight against her.

"Can you feel that…ugh..…I can't wait. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm already there."

He slowly eased himself out till he felt the ridge of himself against his fingertips. He pushed in again, all the way, determined for her to feel every inch of him.

"Fuck me, you're still tight."

Her body was quivering beneath him. He loved that. He loved watching her squeeze her pillow tight in clenched fists.

"Oh God, don't stop. I'm going to…"

His fingers slipped from around himself to rub the hard pearl of her clitoris that he felt under his fingertips. He stayed pushed high inside, barely moving his hips so that he would rub over that special spot deep within her as his fingers brushed against her. He felt that familiar tightening as she tensed up and pushed her hips against him.

"That's it babe, come for me. Oh yeah…just like that."

He felt the familiar warmth run into his hand as she moaned and sighed against her clenched hands. He continued to rub till he felt her relax under him. Sliding his fingers down again so they were placed on either side again, he started his rhythmic pumping, slowly and steady, this was the first time in this new position. He had to consciously stop himself from pushing into her hard and fast like he really wanted to. However, he was unsure of his new strength against her fragile body. He could already see blotches against her perfect skin. This had to be done slowly and meticulously.

His breathing increased, but he kept his slow steady pace. He held on as long as he could, relishing in the heat and the feeling of her wrapped around him. With a primal groan, he pushed into her hard, holding still as his head fell forward, his forehead across her shoulders.

"Aahh fuckin' Christ…"

She could feel him throbbing inside her, the warm liquid oozing out and spilling onto her thighs. She loved the feeling of his warm skin tickling her own, adding to the excitement of what was happening.

He finally relaxed and lowered his chest onto her back, feeling the stickiness of her skin beneath him. His hand came up, brushing the tendrils from her neck. Lowering his mouth he nipped and sucked her shoulders, savoring the salty taste he found there. His breath was hot against her skin as he licked a wet trail up to her ear, continuing to whisper to her.

"I'm never got to get tired of this."

There was a long pause.

"How did we get here?" He heard her ask.

Paul knew he has delayed this conversation too long. They should not have gone another round. But it's hard not to keep his mind off his stimulating imprint. No more distractions. Rolling off her, he got off the bed to place some distance between them.

Leah mistook his actions so she reached out to him. "Paul. I don't regret anything concerning us." She stood up bringing the sheet along with her.

"Leah…"

Leah laid he hands on either side of Paul's face, letting the sheets pool at their feet. "I've meant everything I said earlier." She told him before leaving a tender kiss on his lips.

Paul was never one to cry but again the woman before him stirred emotions in him he would have never thought had existed. Though he was on the verge of tears, he could not allow himself any more distractions.

"Me too." He received a gentle smiled. As tempting as her naked form before him he knew there was something he needed to take care of. "Let me bring up some food and drinks from the kitchen. We should talk." He quickly grabbed a pair of cutoffs and headed downstairs before any protests were voiced.

Right as he was passing the living room, his front door was opened.

"Sam?" Paul took a quick glance up the stairs. His alpha was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Uh…Don't you knock?"

"Hey Paul. I know it's still you're day off, but I need your help." He said as he followed Paul into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Paul prayed to the spirits that his guest would go unnoticed.

"Leah is missing and her parents are getting worried. Harry has the pack looking for her. But the rain has covered any trance of her. I need everyone out looking for her. She's probably not in the right state of mind after…" Sam paused as he heard some shuffling upstairs. "Sorry man, I didn't think you would have someone here." He stated with a sly smile. "Just do what you have to do to come out and help. She shouldn't have gotten far." He said as headed for the door.

"Sam wait. I need to tell you something." Paul would have preferred better conditions to tell his Alpha he imprinted on his ex. However, fate was cruel.

"Can it wait? Leah…." Simultaneously, Sam had stopped breathing as they locked eyes as her smelled he reached his nose.

"Paul?" The gentle calling of Paul's imprint had reached their ears. "Paul, have you seen my…" appearing at the bottom of the stairs had only confirmed Sam's accusing eyes. "…uh phone. I should call my parents, it's getting pretty late." She came down with her hair tussled, in nothing more than a partly buttoned plaid shirt of Paul's she grabbed from his closet. Partly being only two mid-sectioned buttons. At least it was big enough to be worn as a short dress. Still it doesn't look well in any situation.

"You fuck!" Sam gnashed his teeth in fury, his eyes glowing with sudden fire. Sam let out a howl of rage, and lunged at Paul.

"No!" Leah cried out as they were about to collide.

"What?"

Before she can collect her thoughts, Leah leaped out of the way, as the two males flew into each other like a pair of rabid dogs. Literally before her eyes were two abnormally huge wolfs. The one black one come from Sam's side and a silver one has replaced Paul's form. They grabbled and twisted, one moment on the ground, the next hurling across the floor on their feet. They scattered furniture, crashed against the TV set, and knocked the lamp from the end table. It hit the floor with a loud crash, and the room went dark.

Temporarily blinded by the sudden darkness, she caught flashes of the fight only as they passed by the living room window. Claws slashed, teeth sank deep into both leather and flesh, sending a spray of black blood across the back of Paul's couch.

They pounded each other with powerful fists, claws—punishing each other's ribs as they tussled through the living room. They fell hard against the couch, shoving it back so hard it crumpled as it flipped over. The snapping and snarling continued until they rolled across the pieces of broken lamp.

The lighter colored of the two grunted in pain.

"Stop it!" Leah screamed at them and ran toward the couch. "No! What are you doing? Stop!"

Sam slashed at him mercilessly, ripping easily through fur and flesh. Paul fell back to get away from his claws, and Sam made yet another lunge for him. This time, he was ready.

He threw his feet up and slammed them into his Alpha's chest. Bones crunched, and Sam howled in pain. He staggered back several steps, and Paul jumped to all four paws. He charged his attacker, knocking him backward through the front door.

Shaking from head to foot, Leah rushed outside and watched the two males grappling on Paul's front porch. They thundered across the wooden flooring like beasts, slamming into the porch swing before wavered back toward the railing. The Black furred snatched the silver one by the neck and tossed him against the living room window. The glass shattered; the curtain rod popped free inside the house, the ghost-white curtains tangling in the wreckage.

One minute they struggled against the shattered window, the glass remaining shards dropping like glittering shards of ice, and then somehow they charged back across the porch and went tumbling over the wooden railing.

"Oh my god— Paul!"

Two others came out of the forest screaming at Leah to keep away. Leah raced to the steps and jumped down into the yard. The black wolf had the silver wolf down, a paw on his chest, another on his throat. Paul still fought, but it a hopeless struggle— it was over, he was pinned down by his Alpha's claws.

"Paul." Leah whimpered before she collapsed with a thud. It was all too much, the shock, the fear, the surrealism and the adrenaline finally caught up to her causing her heart to race, losing consciousness. Four shadowed bipedal figures running towards her before her eyes clouded with darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

Please read and review.

* * *

><p>In the time as children, every so often we walk on the edge of reality and imagination. In this state, we are oblivious to are surroundings such as Leah Clearwater was oblivious to the commotion down stairs. Harry Clearwater however was not, as he sat beside his resting daughter.<p>

He rushed over to Lahote's home before he even managed to hang up the phone. When he arrived, Jared, bless the boy, was trying to calm down his pack brothers.

Paul's living room was in ruins. It's incredible the house is still standing. The young man had lived with his grandfather after his parents disowned him. Unfornantely, though a convenience at the moment, Nixkamich took ill and currently residing in Forks hospital, much to the council's dismay.

After demanding an explanation and ordering them to clean up the mess in silence, he hasn't left his daughters side.

Watching Leah sleeping form, he wasn't sure how he should feel about how things been laid out. Top it off with who he should be angrier with, Harry's a beaker of emotions. Test tubes of non-compatible substance being poured together with no stirring rod to gradually blend the elements. Sam, who broke his daughter's heart in a most appalling manner, should be the sole source of his angry. But then again he feels it directed more towards Paul for imprinting on his only daughter. Worst of all they put Leah in harm's way. There is a crash downstairs that brings Harry out of his thoughts.

Sighing, he reluctantly he leaves his daughters' side. Reaching the bottom step, he sees his friend and fellow council member trying to make sense of the boys' explanations.

"That's enough!" He said with authority. "Embry, go check on Leah."

"Harry, how is she doing?" Quil senior asked.

"She is resting."

"Well boys you sure made a mess of things. Luckily, it was nightfall and a secluded area no one else saw. Still to phase with Leah in the vicinity." He tsked. "Sam you should know better after Emily. Now poor Harry has to explain things to his daughter. We are already having enough complications. Lucky for us Leah's a bright and rational girl."

"My friend, it's a bit more complicated, depending on how you look at things. Paul?"

"I've imprinted on Leah Clearwater." The old man took in the destruction of the room.

"Are you telling me, you put Harry's daughter, your imprint, in danger for a pissing contest?" He roared. "Jared? I can see you have your say. Would you care to explain this."

"It started as Paul defending himself from Sam's attacks, but then he um…started retaliating." Jared paused not sure of how to continue.

"Is someone going to explain what happened?" The old man asks losing his patience.

"When we were searching for my daughter, Sam omitted the fact he saw her earlier in the day."

"Why would he do that?" He addressed the Pack leader.

Sam remained silent, avoiding the older man's stare. Paul decided to intercede.

"When I found Leah, she was in distress on the road…"

"And you took advantage." Sam interrupt finally speaking up.

"We already went over this. And you know what Sam, you did. Leah ran off because she found you screwing her cousin, in her living room no else." Both boys were on verge the of tremors.

"Enough!" Harry called out. Taking a breather, he sighed. "It's been a long night and day. You all should go rest. Paul I can assume Leah will be taken care of. When she wakes up again, you're going to have to tell her some details. She remembers the stories and I assured her they were true. But I thought you ought to be the one to explain things."

"Tomorrow, we will meet with the pack. Billy's going to want a full explanation from the both of you." Quil Sr. stated as he walk out with his friend.

Sam sent a glare towards Paul before he was guided outside by his beta. It wasn't so much a glare, not with his eyes full of jealousy and despair.

Paul had mixed emotions himself but pushed them aside to sort through later. He began ascend towards his awaiting imprint. Walking up he can hear Embry and Leah talk.

"What about school?"

"I'm going back in a couple days. It pointless though. I'm not sure if I'll be able to catch up. Homework was already hard enough, but now with patrolling, I'm not sure how I'm going to manage."

"You're smart, Embry. I've tutored you long enough to know. And believe me I'm not going to let you fall behind. I have too much pride to allow one of my pupil not graduate. My ego won't allow it."

It was quiet for a moment. Paul could hear the squeak of the bed and knew they were giving each other a hug. The silences lingered a little longer than he wanted and was ready to burst open his door but as he gripped the door handle, he heard voices again.

"Thanks, Leah."

"I'm just glad we could be friends again. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, but I was told I had to stay away. I just can't believe you still want to be around me after knowing what I am. I thought for sure you would run screaming."

"It would take a lot more than that to scare me off. So how's your mom, I haven't seen her since you ditched me."

Paul could hear his hesitant response. "She's fine but I should go and let you get some rest." On cue, Paul opens the door before Leah protests her friend's departure. Embry walks past Paul giving him one last pat and nod before he close the behind him.

They locked eyes, but Paul couldn't read them, or was afraid to. However, all his inhibitions fled when his angel spoke.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asks with worry eyes.

"I'm fine." He tells her as he seats himself next her on the bed.

Leah not one for awkward silent moments continues. "So was this what you wanted to talk about earlier? Or were you just going to hide it just like Sam?"

"I was going to tell you. I was going to explain before things got out of hand."

"So tell me now. What's an imprint?"


End file.
